gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
In Alice Academy, each student has a special ability, or power, called an "Alice". Alices can be grouped several ways, such as in types, which describes the affect of the Alice, and form, which describes how often the power can be used. The power level is categorized via Star Ranking. The word Alice can also describe people who have an Alice. For example, Mikan Sakura is an Alice, as she possesses the Nullification Alice. Types There are five main types of Alices: Latent (aka Predisposition Ability) Type Latent-type Alices involve traditional, or "superhero" abilities, also commonly referred to as "ESP" powers. It is the most common type of Alice in the Academy by far, and the class includes abilities such as mind reading, teleportation, divination, thunder, X-ray vision, and the ability to create illusions. Technical Type Technical-type Alices appear when the individual experiments or creates things, and so this class is very tech-savvy and creative. The type is relatively common, and many students enjoy selling their wares to others in Central Town and other sites or festivals on-campus. Alices such as cooking things with side effects, invention, and putting souls in stuffed toys belong in the Technical class. Somatic (aka Active) Type Alices in the Somatic category are linked to the physical features of living things, and appear in physical or pheromone activity. Somatic Alices are relatively common, and include powers such as voice control, changing your facial appearance as desired, animal pheromone, and feet unaffected by gravity. Special Type Students with Alices that do not quite fit in the above groups are put into the Special-type, and so the Alices in the class are usually rare and one of a kind in the Academy. It is the smallest class by far, and the rest of the students think low of individuals with Special Alices. Special Type Alices include Nullification, ability to live in the mirror world, Doppelganger Alice, Shadow Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Stealing, and Insertion. Dangerous Type Students with a Dangerous-type Alice are classified as being potentially harmful to their peers and teachers. While their Alice fits into one of the above categories, their power may be so strong that it becomes a threat. In other cases, the Alice itself might be automatically considered dangerous regardless of the individual's power, such as the ability to steal Alices. Classes See Alice Based Classes for the complete list for those in each class. Shape Each Alice has one of four possible forms, or shapes. The form cannot be controlled by the individual, and it specifies how much the Alice can be used, and how often: Childhood The Alice will appear in the child normally at the beginning, but disappears as the individual ages into adulthood. Once the person's Alice has completely disappeared, the individual is dismissed from the academy. Diffuse The Alice can be used for a long period, at any time, but in relatively low levels of power. Diffuse seems to be the only type that ensures the preservation for all life of the Alice. Intermittent The Alice can only be used for a short period, at any time, but at a high level of power. But every time the alice is used, the alice shortens until the time when the user loses his/her alice completely and is let go by the academy. Limited The power level of the alice is great and powerful. The alice may be used as often and as much as desired. However, everytime the alice is used, the user's body deteriorates. Eventually, because of the overusing of the alice, the user dies an early death. Stones Also called brinjals, those with Alices are able to make Alice Stones, which are stones that have their Alice power in them. These stones are differently colored and the deeper the pigment of the stone, the more feelings and Alice power is applied to it. A legend in Gakuen Alice is that if a couple exchanges Alice stones, they are soulmates. Also, by using the Stealing Alice one can steal an another's Alice ability and receive an Alice stone(s). Those with the Stealing Alice, Mikan Sakura and Yuka Azumi, respectfully, can further utilize these stones by inserting it others using the Inserting Alice, giving them a "Temporary Alice". Restraints If one's Alice is considered too strong and a danger to themselves or others they are usually expected to wear Alice restraints. They come in many forms, commonly seen as accessories; earrings, necklaces, hats, bracelets, masks, etc. Wearing these items will limit the Alice power of the wearer. Natsume's Black Cat mask is said to be the strongest and can only be removed by a teacher. Category:Alice